


Traumatizing The Whole Of Hogwarts

by DrarryisBEA (Destielis4ever)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Bets & Wagers, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Boys Kissing, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Public Display of Affection, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/DrarryisBEA
Summary: During an argument the ust between Harry and Draco becomes unbearable and they end up making out, in front of everyone.





	Traumatizing The Whole Of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, they belong to jk Rowling. All I did was think up the plot.

"Why if it isn't famous Harry Potter!" Malfoy sneered as he strutted up to the Gryffindor table. 

     Ron and Hermione sneered at Malfoy as Harry stood with a glare. "Sod off you prat." Harry said, he wasn't in the mood for any of Malfoy's nonsense right now, he was still quite angry and sore from his detention with umbridge last night. 

   "You can't get rid of me that easy Potter," Malfoy said with a smirk, taking a step closer to Harry. Harry huffed and got right in Malfoy's face. He glared at the taller teen. 

   "You're an insufferable git," Harry finally said, looking Malfoy straight in his eyes. 

    "Takes one to know one," Malfoy taunted with a smirk on his pointed, pale face. This remark just made harry fume, unknownst to the boy-who-is-always-oblivious that was exactly what Malfoy wanted. 

     Harry glared more, before a thought came to him and he interrupted the blond. "Very original Malfoy, using muggle sayings now are we?" Harry put emphasis on the word muggle. 

    Malfoy glared and crossed his arms over his chest, he then continued, completely ignoring what Harry said. "Not that I want to know you, but it's hard not to when all anyone ever wants to talk about is famous Harry Potter with his scar and his broomstick, it's sickening really."

     Harry was about to reply when he was interrupted by a loud snort that came from the slytherin table, more specifically Pansy Parkinson. Harry didn't pay much mind to that however since he was to frustrated with Malfoy to care. Harry glared once more, looking him straight in the eyes. For a brief moment Harry thought Malfoy's eyes looked pretty before he mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thing. 

     Not sure on how to reply Harry said the first thing that came to mind, "ugh shut up... Ferret face!"

     Draco smirked, "name calling now are we, well two can play that game, scarhead."

     Harry huffed and took another step closer to Malfoy, they we're practiclly nose to nose. "Pillock."

   "Utter twat!"

    "Stupid tosser!"

   "Gorgeous prat!"

   "Beautiful git!"

    The whole hall fell quite after Malfoy and Harry's last statements. Said boys we're staring at each other, both with indeterminable expressions. The two rivals we're locked, eye to eye in a staring match, daring the other to look away first. 

   Harry stared intently into Malfoy's grey eyes. Subconsciously, he sweeped his tounge across his lip, as his eyes flickered briefly at Malfoy's mouth at the same moment malfoy did the same to Harry. They stood there staring at each other for another moment until suddenly malfoys mouth was on Harry's. 

      Harry stood there with wide eyes for a moment in shock until he realised just how soft Malfoy's lips felt against his own. Slowly Harry's eyes fell shut, and his hands slowly slipped around malfoys neck and tangled them self into malfoys soft blond hair as harry kissed him back with the same firey passion. 

   Lost in the moment and feeling bold Harry seductively ran his tounge across Draco's bottom lip, requesting entry. He grinned against Draco's mouth when he obliged and their tounges started to slide over each other in a battle for dominance. 

    When Draco removed his tounge from Harry's mouth harry felt dissapointed at the lost. This disappointment didn't last long however when Draco bit down on Harry's bottem lip making him moan. Harry moaned louder when Draco's hands wandered down from his waist to cup his arse. Draco than started trailing kisses down Harry's neck. 

      The two teens only stopped when they heard a loud thud behind them. Blushing the jumped apart finally realizing where they where. They looked behind them to see that Umbridge had fallen out of her chair in a dead faint. Looking at the rest of the teachers Snape looked like he was going to follow Umbridge soon, if how pale his face was now had any indication. 

      They looked at the rest of the teachers, most of them looked shocked except two, dumbledore that just looked at them with that damned twinkle in his eye and a very smug looking mcgonagall. If Harry had to determine what her face said, he'd say it was a face of someone who had just won a large bet. 

     He than turned towards the rest of the students, most of them we're staring shell shocked. Many had thier mouths wide open. Only a handful of students weren't looking at them like they had two heads. To Harry's surprise and confusion said people we're the Weasley twins, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and the whole Slytherin quidditch team. 

    To Harry's utter confusion, he saw from the corner of his eye Fred and George begrudenly hand a happy looking Luna a handful of gold coins each. 

     The hall stayed silent for a couple more minutes as they stared dumbfounded at the two ex rivals. The silence was only broken when Ron suddenly yelled, with a horrified face, "BLODDY HELL!" With that statement the rest of the hall started and chaos arose.


End file.
